A Hot Mess Sex Scene
by SonadowPrince
Summary: After leaving the club Shadow and !FEM!Sonic went back to the apartment after their little confession of their feelings to one another... They eventually give into their desires. !LEMON!


**Author's note: If you want to find out what happened before this, please do go to my DeviantArt page (BloodyPain48) to read the story!  
Thank you!**

 **-Shadow's POV-**

I began to pull off my tie, tossing it aside as I forced one of Sonic's leg's up, making her wrap it around my hip before I lifted her up... Her heels fell off as she was lifted up and placed onto my groin... She gave a small whimper before she held onto me, breaking our kiss...

"S-Shadow.." She whispered in a hushed voice.

"You trust me? Right, hedgehog...?" I asked, locking my eyes with her beautiful emerald orbs.

"O-Of course..." She whispered, pressing her forehead against mine... I felt a smirk form on my lips before I pressed them against her shoulder, biting at her bare skin... I then trailed my tongue up her soft collarbone, causing her to tremble underneath my touch... I began to back up into the hallway... Once closer to my bedroom I forced her up further, her legs tightening behind me as I entered the bedroom... I approached the bed and laid her down as gently as possible. She laid there in a lewd position her legs squeezed together with one arm over her head, the other resting on one of her breasts... I took it all in before I suddenly loomed over her, climbing on top of her, forcing her legs apart with one of mine.

"S-Shadow.." She whispered my name shyly. "Y-You're gonna be gentle with me right...?" Sonic asked worriedly, her bright emerald eyes glowing in the darkness... I felt a dark smirk form on my lips before I scoffed, leaning over her as I began to bite at her neck and shoulders, her breath hitched before she gave a quiet moan that she silenced behind a hand... I forced it away before I spoke.

"It depends on how well you can listen to me..." I said slyly.

Her eyes widened as I began to unbutton my shirt... She watched as I slowly pulled it off, tossing it away. "But since I know for a fact you haven't touched yourself as a woman... I'll go slow at first..." I said, reading her worried expression before I forced her legs further apart, causing her tank top/dress to ride up, she blushed madly before she shyly looked up at me, in an innocent manner.

"W-Wait.." She whispered shyly. "D-Do you have protection. I-I mean..." She groaned a little. "S-Since I'm a girl... D-Don't you think it's sort of mandatory now...?"

I paused for a second before rolling my eyes, reaching into my back pocket... I pulled out my wallet and inside I pulled out a condom... Extra large. "I know how my body works.. but since you asked I guess I'll use it."

She gave a nervous sigh. "T-Thanks... I feel a little better now.." She said, her eyelids lowering happily before I just laid the condom down beside her... I then lowered myself down... Once I was on my knees on the floor of my bedroom I yanked her closer... Her eyes flew open and she lifted her upper body up. "W-What are you..." She shyly peered between her legs...

I gazed up between her legs before I gave her a sly smirk. "...I wasn't just going straight to fucking you... Let me teach you some things about your new body." I then glanced down at her goodies and noticed something. "...You weren't wearing any panties?~"

Sonic's ears flattened against her head as she looked down at me shyly. "I-I... I never needed any w-with the shorts..." She admitted.

"Huh...~ Interesting," I said with a chuckle before I bit one of my fingers of the glove I wore... I then pulled it off before I licked my index finger... She watched my every move before suddenly I began to rub at her slightly swollen clit... Sonic's back arched and she gasped loudly.

"S-Shadow!" She covered her mouth, her legs already trembling.

"You're already soaking wet and I barely even touched you..." I felt a laugh try to escape my lips before I ran my finger down between her lips of her new slit... She gave a groan and her legs tensed up.

"B-Because you do this to me..." She admitted into the darkness... I grinned before I began to finger her, her toes curling in pleasure as she began to tug at my bed covers... "S-Shadow!" She gasped and her eyes rolled back slightly. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?~" I asked, inserting another finger before I slowly rose up, between her legs to toy with her breast while I fingered her harder, my palm slapping against her swollen clit... I made sure to crush it to send pleasure into her... Her face was bright red and hot as I leaned down, kissing at her cheeks as I began to pull at her tank top... A bra separated her breasts from me at this point. So forcing a hand underneath her I undid the clasp easily. I then pulled it off of her, leaving her only in her tank top that she was using as a dress. Her pink nipples were hard and begging for attention... So I gave them the care they deserved... Biting one while squeezing the other, she gave another cry before I chuckled, swirling my tongue carefully around her nipple before lifting my head up slightly. My breath hot against her sensitive bosom. "Be careful... the walls are thin," I warned her.

"Y-You're a jerk..." She hissed at me, taking my fingers like a champion... Her insides were so squishy and soaking wet... Lewd noises admitted from between her legs... I felt my pants become tight as I began to get an erection... I bit my lip a little before I sped up the pace, curling my fingers and I began to search for it. "W-Wait! I-I can't keep up!" Sonic cried before she slapped a hand over her mouth again, tears of pleasure welling in her eyes as I abused her little pussy... I then felt it... A slightly noticeable lump within the door of her femininity. I then jammed my fingers hard into it and she gave a cry.

"S-SHAD!" She screamed into my face, her hands lurching up from their original spots and onto my wrist while I fingered her hard, her inner walls contracting around my fingers before suddenly her eyes rolled back in bliss. "S-Something is coming!"

"Then cum for me you dirty slut~!" I ordered, forcing her legs further apart as I abused her new gspot... She gave a cry before her back arched in pleasure, suddenly her petals became soaking wet... She climaxed all over my hand and I was amazed to find out that she was a squirter... I grinned slyly, liking what I saw...

 **-Sonic's POV-**

I panted, out of breath from the intense moment that just happened... I watched Shadow undo his belt and remove it before he forced his pants downward... His rock hard swollen shaft slid out with ease and I was shocked to see how big it was...

"...H-holy..." I glanced nervously at him as he got between my legs, reaching for the condom at my side. He tore it open with his teeth before he slid it upon his fullness... I felt my body quivering with pleasure from the intense orgasm I just endured.

"Just lay back... It's going to hurt for a second." He warned me.

"H-Hurt?" I asked, a little amused at first. "D-Do you know who the heck you are talking to?~" I asked with a smirk. "You're talking to Sonic the Hedgehog! My pain tolerance is extremely high!"

"..." He looked at me with a stoic expression for a split second. "I'm going to make you eat those words." He bluntly said. "You've never felt something like this, I'm positive."

"Pppfftt I can handle it~" I blew a raspberry at him before he suddenly impaled me. I felt a wave of shock rush up my spine before I felt my legs react before I could. They trembled and almost slammed down into the bed but Shadow forced them back up.

"Told you." He said with a smirk. "You are outclassed~" He teased me. Tears formed in my eyes and I glared up at him.

"W-Well I wasn't expecting you to just shove it in like that, you ass!" I barked, I felt weird down there... I was being forced open it felt...My inside swallowed him whole and we stayed like this for a few seconds.

"How do you feel?" He asked, leaning over me as he placed a hand on the bed beside me.

"W-Weird..." I answered honestly.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "N-Not much anymore..." I then sighed a little "J-Just uncomfortable."

He then gave me a dark smile which made me instantly regret saying that it didn't hurt anymore. "Well good...~ Let me make you comfortable." He then forced one of my legs up, and onto his shoulder... Since I was so flexible it wasn't hard on me... He then began to slide in and out, my eyes wide in disbelief as I felt his driving need in full detail... Each vein teased my new inner walls and I felt the uncomfortable feeling slowly slipping away... Once his tip jammed into the end of my love tunnel he smirked.

"You have a cervix too...~" He whispered at me. "Too bad I'm going to abuse it."

My face became hot as he began to speed up, I felt my back arch in pleasure as he began to do just that, my entire body rocked with him as he plunged into my body, my vision going white with pleasure... I was seeing stars at this point...

"S-Shad!" I panted out, clinging onto the covers underneath us as he scooted me further up the bed, climbing up with me, his hips began to slap into me as he fucked me harder... My entire body began to feel hot... My small breasts bounced with each thrust.

"S-Sonic...~" He growled into my ear, forcing my leg even further up. Again that wasn't a problem. The way he moaned my name made me almost go over the edge... It was so hot and sexy. Never in a million years had I expected him to moan my name like this... I wanted to hear more... So without thinking, I swung my other leg up, and onto his shoulder, he was caught off guard for a second before I flashed him a smirk, holding him by his waist.

"F-Fuck me betta~," I said with a grin.

He then gave me that rare smile that I witnessed maybe once or twice before... He then followed my command and began to bang me harder. Lewd noises filled my ears which made me blush... Our quiet moans and the occasional name... The rocking of the bed... The slapping of our bodies connecting and the squishing wet noises coming from between our connection... I felt like going over the edge at any minute now... He panted a little before he nuzzled one of my legs in a loving manner. I blushed and weakly trailed my fingers up his side, feeling him tense up underneath my touch.

I couldn't hardly believe that such a bad ass with no feelings could be so sexy like this... I swallowed hard as another moan came from my lips. "S-Shit!" I dug my fingers into his sweaty sides before I looked at him right in the eyes. "I-I'm gonna cum again!" I cried, he only responded by fucking me harder, his balls slapping against my ass as he pounded harder into me. I shrieked in pleasure before suddenly I climaxed again, squirting all over his cock and balls... I felt out of breath for a second before I realized he wasn't done yet... He must've read my mind or something before he suddenly forced himself out of me, then forcing me onto my hands and knees, he mounted me before gently tugging at my quills, causing me to moan.

"Just because you came doesn't mean I'm finished... I last a long time Sonic... So get ready for a ride of your life." He breathed into my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine... He then pushed into me again, I felt my entire body go numb with pleasure as I learned quickly down, my ass against him as he began to pound into me, he still had a fistful of my quills but the pain felt so good... "Such a dirty little girl you turned out to be...~" He groaned behind me before he slapped my ass.

"A-Aaahh~!" I cried out, arching my back as he pounded my pussy away.

"Say my name!" He ordered as he pulled me upright, balls deep within my pussy.

 **-Shadow's POV-**

Her body was so hot on the inside it was driving me insane. "S-Shadow!" She cried out, her eyes watered with tears of pleasure as I fucked away at her. I felt the tingling sensation within the pit of my stomach and I gritted my teeth... S-Shit not now! I didn't want to cum... I wanted to keep fucking her until she was my little bitch... but my body fought against me.

"S-Shadow! I-I'm gonna-!" She couldn't get out as I abused her gspot once again, making sure to fuck her like an animal as she struggled to hold onto the last bits of her sanity. "CUMMMINGG!" She wailed, tossing her head back as she leaned right into me, sweat coating her entire body as her pussy squeezed hard around my dick... I groaned and felt the urge to cum only intensified...

"F-Fuck!" I hissed into her ear before suddenly I climaxed... I came within the condom, all my cum being trapped within the rubber prison as she gasped loudly, her tears spilling down her flushed cheeks.

"O-Oh Chaos!" She said, panting hard as I suddenly collapsed on top of her, panting into her skin. I felt drained of energy as I slowly pulled out of her, She collapsed into the bed and panted in defeat. She was _A Hot Mess_ underneath me... I soon followed her and laid beside her... My eyelids heavy from the sudden use of energy... She turned her head towards me before she gave me a tired smile, worn out completely.

"S-Shadow..?" She whispered... She then rolled over to her side, facing me... I glanced tiredly at her beautiful face before I responded with a small hum.

"...I-If I return being a male... Will you still love me...?" She asked, her eyes wide and serious... My tiredness suddenly disappeared as I stared at her, my mouth dry...


End file.
